Mugen Multiverse
by SmithEnforcer
Summary: Three boys enjoying life, who knew they would save us all. Authors: SmithEnforcer and jimmy turner
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of proportions so great the average human mind would overload with the information needed to process it. For this is no ordinary story this is the story of my life and my friends. My story begins 6 days after my 14th birthday, on July 10th. It was a nice day out, but i had gotten a new video game, Super Smash Bros Mugen, and I was useing the custom character feature. This feature allows you to choose a picture of a character off the internet and the game brings it to life, then you customize the moveset. Everything seemed normal from the time I woke up to the 5 hours I spent on the game, that is until I paused it... I had gone to get a drink of ice cold water when I heard someone say: "Can you help us?" I turned to see, to my very great suprise, the one and only legend of plumbering, Mario! Standing in front of me... "What the...!" I shout. As I fall on my back I wonder: "Is this real, am I dreaming?" I suddenly feel some one catch me, I look up and see a spiky blue silouete along with... a yellow mouse? I stand to see four beings I had doubted I would ever see in real life: Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, and Megaman. I stare at them in awe as they stare at me as if this reaction was expected. The first one to speak was Mario saying : "Sorry, if we startled you, but I repeat, : "Can you help us?"" "With what?", I said almost automaticly. Sonic was next to speak, saying: "With saving the multiverse, that's what!" I look down to see Pikachu climbing up my leg to my shoulder, and for a moment Pikachu stares into my eyes, then I see a gleam of a mix of emotions: happiness, determination, courage, caring, cunning, and a sence of surity. I turn my head to listen to Megaman say: "Do you know who we are?" My simplest answer was: "Yes." "Do you know where we came from?" Mario asked. I look around a little as I wonder and then it hits me, the game! "You came from the game!" I answered with amazment and joy. "Mario, maybe it's not him." Sonic said with dissapointment. "What am I or am I not?" I asked. Then Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and 'talked' to the others and they listened as if they understood him with extreme clarity. As we listen to the pokemon rant I begin to beleive he was telling them I was whatever they thought I was. When Pikachu finished 'talking' they all looked at me for a few seconds before Mario said: "Come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

I am amazed at what he just said. My mind is blown by the fact I'm going to Mushroom Kingdom, or Mobius, or cyber-space! "Where are we going?" I asked. "Have you ever heard of the Crossverse?" Megaman asked. My excitment dimed as I heard the question. "Yes, I wrote many theories on it." "Well, that's where we're going." Sonic said. "Are...you...daft?" I shouted, truely wondering if it was a suicide mission. "What?" Sonic said a little hurt. "No, it's the only way to get to our friends." Mario said. "Well, how do we get there and why are your friends there to begin with?" I say dumbfounded at what i've heard. "The Crossverse is the intersection between all universes within the multiverse. It can be used to enter other completly unknown universes, but once entered you only have six weeks to exit the universe." I say informing them of the danger. "We know, but it's currently the safest place in the multiverse." Megaman said. "How come?" I asked thinking of either armmagedon or a powerful villain. The heros remain silent and i'm tempted to ask again but I stop myself. I speak to clear the air: "So, um, Mario, Sonic how are the wife and kids?". I suddenly see Sonic crumple, crying, and even as Megaman catches him, Mario's head is lowered with him trying to hold back his tears. "Guys, what happened?" I say with pity and growing fear. Mario regains his composure and replies: "He killed them, all of them.". "He,who?" I asked. "He slaughters everyone without hesitation." Megaman said. "Who?" I asked again becoming ever more worried. "We don't know his name." Sonic said finally coming out of it. I suddenly hear a large CRACK! I turn to see a portal. Mario turns and looks at it saying: "That's our ride.".


	3. Chapter 3

Describing what it feels like to have your atoms distorted is pretty diffucult, unless you're Megaman. One moment we're in my living room, next we're in...a...military base? "Why are we at a military base?" I ask. "This are base of operations. Our temporary home." Mario answered. Sonic pointed toward a massive hanger and said: "That is where we keep our 'giant-sized' help.". Next they showed me the vehicle storage, and then I followed them to the unessicerely huge meeting room. Megaman then said: "You may be thinking 'the room is unessicerely large', but our giants need room." "What do you mean 'giants'?" I asked thinking of all the horiffic monsters I could. "You know," Mario said "like Godzilla, and Voltron.". "Godzilla and Voltron are here to?" I said with excitment. "Yes, they and many more." Megaman said as if bragging. "So when can I meet everyone?" "How about now." Sonic said from the door. As the door to the meeting room opens I here the talking cease and the door opens before me allowing me to see at least 15 heroes! Among the crowd I see Optimus Prime, Master Chief, Samus, Ultraman, Omnimon, Godzilla, Superman, Captain America, Yoda, Gandalf, Mochi, He-man, Ben 10, Gen. Rex, Cubix, Rick Hunter, Voltron, The Big Guy, Percy Jackson, Carter Kane, and Jason Grace! Yoda was first to speak. "Hmm, young one, hello." "...Wow!" I screamed. In rebutle I see Chief do a half salute as well as hear Optimus say: "Welcome back my friends, is this boy the one?" Mario was the first to respond. "We beleive he is..." "But we're not sure." Sonic butt in. "What is this boy's name?" Galdalf asked. They all stared at me waiting for an answer, but all I could do is stare back, my mouth agape. I see Percy get up and walk to me. He grasps me shoulder repeating the question: "What is your name?" "A...Alex." I say disbeleiving that i'm with some of the greatest, most powerful heroes in the multiverse. I suddenly see the ceiling come into view and the lights dim until darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to see Pikachu on my chest. Suprised, I sit up. I then see Yoda and Gandalf checking my medical report. "You passed out." I turn to see Mario to my right. "How come?" "Handle our precense, you could not." Yoda said. Gandalf translated: "You were overwhelmed." "Oh." I said simply. Suddenly Sonic rushes in like he's on fire. "How's he doing, oh, you're awake." When I guy just wakes up from passing out you'd think they would let him rest, right? Not these guys, back to business. When we got back to the meeting room, I had a question I needed to ask everyone. When we walked in everyone went silent. "There is a question I have been meaning to ask you..." ... "Well come on boy. Let's have it." Cap. said. "Ok, who am supposed to be, like a savior or something?" I asked. "That's the idea." Ben said. "Dude, you look terrible." Rex input. "Well, how do I, a human boy with NO powers, help you save the multiverse?" I said like it was a lost cause. "Hey!" Rick shouted. "Yeah, but you've got a veritech!" I yelled back. "Anyhow," Optimus said "we were hopeing your intimate knowledge of the multiverse would help, plus, you fit the legend's description." Now I am confused. "What legend?" Then I see Voltron, Chief, Prime, Gandalf, and, several others come forward, placing holograms and glowing tablets on the large table in the room. All of them say the same thing: All will face destruction, though one from afar shall hold knowledge beyond your own and powers beyond their comprehension. They hold the key to the survival of the multiverse. Finding them does not end the threat, for training will be needed. Sucess means survival, failure means death. "Oh, that legend..." "So when do we begin training?" Mario replied: "Do you think you're ready?" As much as I disbelieved my answer I said: "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was unlike any other when I woke up at what seemed 4:30 AM. For the first 5 hours of the day, I trained with Mario learning how to adapt with my surrondings and how to master simple power ups. For the next 5 hours I trained with Sonic how to harness my 'inner speed'. The next hour was my lunch hour, thank the lord. Then I trained with Master Chief and Samus for another 5 hours on weapons mastery. Finally, for another hour I was aloud to have dinner, but after that I had to go to bed. I had a wonderful sleep, until the next day. Again at 4:30, wake up call. First 5 hours I trained with Rick Hunter and Optimus on how to drive and fly. (Thank goodness for airbags and simulators.) My next 5 hours were pretty dull with Yoda and Gandalf. Not suprisingly meditating is boring. I'm happy I got lunch next, I was starving because I had thrown up after the flight sim. 5 hours of giant training with Ultraman and Godzilla. Unfortunatly, I don't know how to grow that fast. My next day was the weirdest yet, for 10 hours I attempted to 'evolve' or 'digivolve' with Omnimon and Pikachu. Instead of changing all that happened was gas. I didn't get lunch because I had to train with Percy, Carter, and Jason for the next hour. Then everyone but me had their duel weekly meeting and I was given the rest of the day off. My scedule stayed the same for the next 2 weeks, until we had to head to another universe for an hour or so. We had to do this because: once you enter the Crossverse you only have six weeks to exit. So after we got back to the Crossverse I went to train with Mario.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was test day, so I had to duel all my teachers...(I am going to die.) "Here we go!" SLAM! Mario was instantly in arm lock with me until he jumped back. He pulled out a fire flower but instead of useing it he jumped up and placed it in a little opening in the roof. As he comes down I dash at him hoping to get a punch in...it works. POW! Mario is sent flying into the wall which causes the fire flower to fall on me. Mario jumps off the wall and takes a fighting stance, I do the same. I set my hands ablaze whilst Mario pulls out an ice flower. Mario suddenly begins to freeze the floor, so I jump and blast a wall of fire at him. He does what he can to stop it, but ultimately he is sent through the wall. Mario, amazed, gets up with a severe burn on his left arm. He isn't fazed. He pulls out the hammer bros. suit. I see it and I take my shot, but...up close. BOOM! When the smoke clears I see is Mario laying on the ground with my hand in front of his face. He then admits defeat saying: "You've bested in my own field of combat I am very proud and immpressed." Afterwards I spent the rest of my time with Mario talking to him about how I could improve. When my time with Mario was over I went to Sonic for his speed/combat test. "On your marks,...get set,...GO!" So one would think running and jumping and fighting are all easy, well try doing them all at the same time...at mach 1. A flurry of punches from Sonic are blocked and then I deliver my blow when he jumps in the air again. I punch him so hard, when I stop running, I find him unconsious. So after 30 minutes of trying to wake him, he finally gets up so he can clock my speed for my test. "3...2...1...GO!" I run as fast as I can, but then when I begin to slow I pull my last bit of strength and AHHHHHH! "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I stop and I see the ceiling is close to falling, the walls distended, and the track on fire... I walk over to Sonic to see his quills blown straight back, then he tells me: "You...hit...mach 4729 ." Disbeleiving what he had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Having had lunch and gotten A's for Mario and Sonic, I was extremly confident when I faced off against Chief and Samus. It felt like a warzone in there. The gunfight lasted about an hour and a half, then the real fun began: fist fight. As Samus grabbed me from behind Chief was already delivering punches. Then, still being punched, I snapped off Samus' arm cannon, which let me take it and blast Chief. Chief, trying to pull himself off the wall, good. "Samus, eat freeze ray!" Mid-air freeze! Then I turn to see Chief is gone. So I begin charging the cannon. I sneak around as best as I can, I turn, GRENADE! I jump-kick it back where it came from and I fire in that direction...BAM, FWOOOM! I now see the Chief with a plasma sword. I pull out mine and drop the cannon. We run at each other clashing it sends shockwaves throughout the room. When the dust clears I see Chief on the ground my sword at his throat. I allow him to stand, and I see him surrender, letting him pick up his holoboard. The holoboard shows what happend from 3 angles, I see how my grade changed as the video went on, and in the end A's from both Chief and Samus. Time for my 'lunch'. Then it was time for my driving/veritech test, great. Driving through the obstacle coarse was easier than expected, but fighting Rick in a veritech, harder. Though,in the end, I did get him to surreddur. Suprisingly, it took 3 hours to take this test. Both A's!


	8. Chapter 8

I think the meditation was the most helpful thing in my next battle, me vs Yoda and Gandalf. Have you ever sword fought a short jumpy old alien while fighting a wizard with magic, not easy. Clash here, blast there, monster here, slash there. In the end, I held the staff and sword at their chests. 1 hour and it's A's again, i'm on a roll! Wonderful, inviting sleep, thank the lord for rest. The next day it's time for my giant-sized fight. I channel all my power into my growth and in a matter of seconds i'm as tall as Godzilla! Ultraman was easy to beat, he couldn't take my constant punishment. Godzilla, on the other hand was very persistant. "Stupid...(punch)...atomic...(punch)...fire!(uppercut)" Godzilla may have been persistant but even he had his breaking point. A's! I'm so happy! The great thing about my next test is I don't have to fight, just show off my digivolutions. Champion form: Greymon. Ultimate form: Metalgreymon. Mega form: Wargreymon. Omnimon had said: "Choose your forms wisely for they define you." Now I understand. Pikachu, though disapointed I chose digivolution, handed me a clipboard which said...A. I then had a great lunch and afterwards my 2nd to final test with Percy, Carter, and Jason. Sword fighting: easy. Magic fighting: easy. Against 3 people: not very easy. Carter and Jason were easy to defeat, but Percy has the mark of Achillies, meaning he's invulnerable except for one spot on his being, great. I punched Carter and Jason in the face to keep them out of the way as Percy and I fought. Percy had me at sword tip and so I unleashed a shockwave when I stomped the ground, allowing me to get him in a hold in which I could easily strike the small of his back, his weak spot. He then surrendered, giving me an A, sweet. My last test would come tomorrow and for now I can rest.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm confused for 3 reasons. First, I didn't have my usual wake up call. Second, nobody else is here. Third, they left a note only saying: "Power so mighty with one so young should realize in Crossverse there is no _." I ponder this note for some time until I see sun light glinting off some metal outside. Then it hits me, sun light. "In Crossverse there is no sun." I said to myself triumphantly. Then, like magic, a new note appears by me. The writing on it says: "I am neither good or bad or one inbetween all I have is a beautius sheen and it is seen that my beautius sheen has such a gleam that if you had seen my beautius sheen, seen you would have no longer." This riddle was tougher than before and no I did not want anymore riddles I would abhore. Talking to myself I said: "At the end it says something about blindness, but what do you look at that causes blindness?" I turn to see then sun in all of its brightness... "Wait, the sun, yes!" "Hang on, there aren't any suns or stars in the Crossverse." What could that be? I decided to use my new found power of flight to reach this 'sun'. The only problem: it's to bright! Then I hear a voice say: "Will it to dim, boy. Will...". The first thing I thought was: "What the...!" Then I realized it was right. I could feel the power of the light pulsate in sync with my heart and so I did as I heard and I willed it to dim to a point in which I could see into it. I saw one thing I hadn't expected though, all of my newfound teachers and friends were half frozen in time and combat with this black armor clad man. I feel some energy, a force of sorts, pulling on the ring I wore. The ring suddenly flies off my finger toward the armor clad warrior. "Hmm, electromagnetism." "Focus, now, how to get them unfrozen?" So I attempt to use magic to unfreeze them, and having no effect I summoned more and more power to free them until...KABOOOMMM! I then see the dark armored man blow away from my friends as they do the same in the opposite direction. Gandalf was the first to aknowledge my precence saying: "Boy, do you realize what you've done?" "Nice job genius!" Rex yelled. Big Guy insulted me next saying: "You're dead to me." As a few of the heroes scolded me, for reasons I don't know, I hear one voice that stands out among the others. It screams: "QUIET!" Everyone scilences and turns to see...Master Chief? "Now is somebody going to tell this boy what he did wrong or are we just going to yell at him like a bunch of ***** little ******* ********?" (Insert akward scilence here) "Right, Chief is. Explain, we should." Yoda said to everyone. Mario then walked up to me. "Alex, by saving us you freed our enemy from his enternal fate. We knew the risks and we did it to save everyone in the multiverse, but now that you freed us he is going to continue his rampage." "Oh God, i've doomed us all." I said with utter disppair. "Not true, kid, we still have a chance. I mean, not very many people punch me in the face and live." said the Chief laughing. "You're right, let's give it all we got!"


	10. Chapter 10

I sleep soundly that night, dreaming of my developing powers and the enemy I have yet to face. I recall it was 9:00 AM when I fell asleep. "So you can hear me." I hear in my dreams and suddenly I appear within a black emptyness. Then I see my armor clad enemy fly toward me, though I can't control this dream I believe, naivly, that it is just a dream. FWWAAMM! A burst of light flies at me and I land on an invisible wall, half dead. It felt like real pain as if it was searing my flesh. Instinctivly I readied myself for another attack, but instead I hear: "I expected you to be stronger in your own dream, but it's so funny you can't even beat me here." "Who are you?" I subconsiously sent to the being. "You haven't figured it out yet? The notes, the electromagnetism, the telepathy only to you, and you still don't know who I am?" He slowly reached for his mask and pulled it off showing...his face, no, MY face. "I am a more perfect antimatter you." "Get out of my head!" "No, if I do that then I can't kill you here." "This is MY dream meaning I have the power!" "No you don't and before I kill you, you should know that your friends and I are fighting, they're losing." I feel my rage building, I feel my power coarsing through my veins and I have an emotion i've never felt before. "Are you ready to die?" "Real question is, are you?" "You can't kill me, I am a GOD!" "Then I commit diecide!" I fly toward the figure at a speed I doubted I could achieve in the real world. I feel the emotion bubbling up within me, continuously feeding my rage and my will to continue the fight. "That's it, do you feel that wonderful emotion? It's because of that emotion I have achieved enough power to destroy everything and start over, making my own multiverse!" "That's your goal? To start over!" "Yes, I got powers from many, of what you would call villains, absorbing their power and I felt the same emotion you're feeling now. Though I have yet to name it." I suddenly feel a huge tremor within my dream and I say: "What's that?" "Oh, I'm out there too." I see the figure begin to fade and he says: "By the way my name is Dralex." With that I see him dissappear and I feel another tremor. I also hear a voice saying: "Wake up! Wake up, Alex! Wake up!" I feel my subconcious mind slip away as I enter the real world, only to see havoc and destruction. I open my eyes to see Mario shielding me from blasts of energy. "Mario, our enemy, he is named Dralex. Plus, he is an antimatter ME!" Mario just stands next to me staring realization in the face. I see destruction all around me and I realize that wonderful, addictive emotion could change me into a monster.


	11. Chapter 11

I recall the battle being quick because Dralex had already incapacitated everyone else. I had appearently been asleep through most the battle. Now I hang in chains, which hinder our powers, next to my comrads. "Dralex, you coward, come here and fight!" I yelled, trying to sound heroic. "Forget it, kid, he can't hear us." Chief said. "He can hear me! DRALEX!" I feel the ground shake as I scream. Suddenly we all fly off the wall and head to the emptiness of space. We see a block of wood just floating there as we head to it? A block...and thats when I see the scyth. "It's a chopping block!" I scream. Dralex floats up beside the chopping block as I fly to him. Before I could yell at Dralex he said: "Now which one of your friends should die first? How about the mouse?" All I could do is watch as Pikachu was set on the chopping block. I feel my rage and power building though I can do nothing about it. "Any last words before his head falls into oblivion." That tears it! "RAWR!" I summon every last ounce of my power into one last move. The scyth falls... I open my eyes to see i'm in my bed and it's...9:00 AM! My time travel move worked! I jumped up to go tell everyone of the battle to come and get Yoda to help me prepare for the invasion of my dream. Everyone was set for the attack when we went to sleep as well was the defence system. As for me I slept waiting for Dralex to arive and as if on que: "How did you know I was coming?" "Oh, I have my ways." Silently chuckling to myself. FWWAAAM! I knew that was coming. BASH! I send the blast away from me into the inky blackness of my dream. "How? That should have fried you." "I guess i'm stronger in my dreams. I know, weird how I knew you'd say that." Dralex, stunned, merely stares at me in a mixture of anger and fear. I make my move. In an instant I was blast him point black in the face. I watched as he vanished from my dream and I wake to see my friends driving Dralex away from our temporary home, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Just when I finally think I can kick back and rest a bit, they tell me it's time for my final test. Just great. I head to the meeting room with Mario. "Guys, before we start, how did I pull off the time travel move without causing a paradox?" "Simple, Crossverse's timeline is always connected with all others just as it is an intersection of all universes such it is with all time." Megaman said as if it was as easy as 1+1. "Anyway," Mario put in. "time for your test." "What, exactly, do I have to do?" "Simpley defeat all of us in simultanius combat. Think of it as pay back for punching me in the face." Chief said. "Oh dang." "Fight!" Omnimon yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Change: Jimmy

"Uhh, I hate waking up in a bad mood. It puts me in a bad mood." I look around to see, not my own room but, a church? "****! Oh, wait, the party, I must have had to much root beer." Then it occurs to me: "I hungry." I head towards the counter where some leftover pizza is at and I hear some movement behind me. Without turning I say: "Come out I hear you." I hear nothing else and I throw a nearby knife at the source. When I hear the thud I turn to see a...a...guy, about 25 years of age, holding the knife I had just thrown at him. Keeping my cool I said: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" What I heard next was nothing short of spine tingling. "Mortal, you will cease your hostilities or die." "Well, *****, come here and make me." "Let me ask you, are you really that brave or just foolish?" This guy is toying with me! "I'm not being brave; I'm just in the mood to fight any moron who crosses my path!" Then I see something frightening: his eyes begin slitting and his hand are clenching as if not to kill me. Despite this I remain my confident stance. With a slight growl in his voice I hear him say: "I like how you think kid, not backing down from a fight even when outmatched. We will have to work on your intellect though." Ok, he's crazy. "No, I'm not. I am your new mentor and you'll show me the respect I deserve." "Whoa, how did you hear that?" "I'll teach you if come and help me." What does he want? "I want your help saving the multiverse." Ok, I'm lost. "Look, kid, I'm going to make this simple. I am Michael Char. I need to teach you all I know so you can save the multiverse. Our enemy is very powerful and he will kill us all if we don't get you to help. Got it?" "Yeah, but I still say you're crazy." "Just follow me, kid." With that, something I can describe only as a tear, forms in the air and he grabs my shoulder and flies us through.


	14. Chapter 14

First off: WHOA! This place is huge, and by "this" I mean a huge, HUGE, castle! "Hey, Char, I'm gonna take over now, ok?" "Shut up; talk like that can get you killed here." "So? Apparently you need my help, so why not?" "Kid, just follow me so you don't get yourself killed." "Fine." We walked through the great castle gates and began the HIKE up to the throne room. As I looked around I saw that all the people here are...well...just flat out weird. Most of the men had the same body build: wide shoulders, bulky arms, well built chest, and their shoulder blades were about an inch off their body. The ladies: powerful arms, sharp nails, well pronounced ***, muscular (but not less nice) abdomen, and they too, had large shoulder blades. All of them had one thing in common though: slit eyes. "Kid, don't flirt, they would eat you before you finished a pick up line." Wow, harsh town. We finally arrived at the throne room and it seems pretty average for a throne room. At least until I saw the royalty: King = big, buff, Queen = powerful, strong, Princess = **** she's HOT! "So, Char, is this the only human you found that fits the legend?" I heard the king say. "Yes, Lord Guams, this boy fits it." "Excuse my interruption, great king, but what legend?" "Boy, THIS is the legend!" He said holding up a large tablet and then he read: "All will face destruction, though one from afar shall hold knowledge beyond your own and powers beyond their comprehension. They hold the key to the survival of the multiverse. Finding them does not end the threat, for training will be needed. Success means survival, failure means death." "What kind of messed up legend is that? You live in the dark ages, how can you know of the multiverse?" Char interjected before the King could speak. "My lord, perhaps, I should tell him later during his training." "Very well, but we first must greet this boy. What is your name boy?" "My name is Jimmy of Earth." "I am King Guams, lord of this kingdom." The queen spoke next. "I am Queen Tnepres, wife of Guams and queen of his kingdom." Now for the princess! "Good day to you kind sir, I am Princess Ocard, champion of the arena and future ruler of this kingdom." The king then announced: "and you are in Astrodius!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Astrodius, hmm, has a nice ring to it. Now, when do I begin training?" "Actually, right now." Michael then drew a sword out of mid air and tossed it to me. I caught the blade preparing for this man, this monster of a man. "Your move, kid. Unless you're scared." "You and both know I can't beat you." "So what, try any way, I need to know what I'm working with." "Fine." Then as fast as I can I strike at him with a low stroke. He dodges my attack and strikes at me himself, just below my chest. His strike sends me into the wall. Battered, I get up and I throw the sword at him as well as charge. Michael simply smashes the sword away and stands there. He strikes, but I had anticipated and jumped over him. While in the air I drop kick as hard as I can and... he caught me by my leg. Michael then slams me in the ground just hard enough to stun me. "Well kid, you and I have a lot of work to do before you're ready." "****. Man that hurt!" I see Michael do a half chuckle to himself. "It was supposed to." What have I gotten myself into? We headed towards a large warehouse type building, where it finally occurred to me: These aren't normal people. So I decided to ask my 'mentor' about it. "Hey, Michael," "What?" "These people aren't normal, what are they?" "You mean what are WE." "You're one too?" "Yes, we, and we are Astros." "What?" "We are dragon like beings who have the attributes and abilities of all life. We also can change into a human like form for disguise." "Cool, is that why I can't hurt you?" He didn't answer, he just nodded. As we entered the building I saw all sorts of bodybuilding equipment as well as some educational books. Then I began weighing the upsides and downsides of this: on the good side: bodybuilding, on the bad side: homework. "This warehouse is specially made to train you. But I don't think you deserve it." Char said with hatred in his voice. With a tone of annoyance in my voice I say: "Then I guess I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I started the most brutal, bone crushing workout I've ever endured. The sweat forming a puddle around me. The air fouler than that of any thing else. Michael yelling at me, pushing me on to lift the massive weight. It is then I hear my arms SNAP, but then I realized that I was still holding the weight. I looked up to inspect and I saw not my broken arms but a broken weight. I dropped the newly broken weight and crumpled to the ground. Michael mearly says: "Get back up and grab the larger weight." I ask him for a drink but he says: "Not till training is finished. Now do as I say and grab the weight." In my anger I grab half the broken weight and swing it at him like a club, but in my weakened state he effortlessly slaps it away like it was a feather. He then strikes me with a blow so mighty it should have shattered my bones. Yet I feel no pain as if it never touched me. I open my eyes to see the princess holding back the striking hand of Michael. She then warns him of the prophecy telling him if I die all will be lost. Michael then turns to me saying: "Training is over for the day, take your books and go study." I grab what feels like the heaviest book ever made and I head to my room. As I shut the door I hear what can only be described as a roar. I turn to reenter but the door had locked behind me. I hear my stomach rumble and I go to find somthing to eat. Even as I walk away from the door I hear nothing but roars and sounds of combat.. As I walk through the enormous castle I come across the kitchen. Being as hungry as I was I just walked in for some food. Then seeing the empty refrigerator I grab a plate and chunk it at a nearby wall. Hearing the crash people came into the kitchen to see me with shattered pieces of plate all around me.


End file.
